Motherly Instincts
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Set in Breaking Dawn. How Bella and Renesmee should have met. Bella just wants her baby, so she takes matters into her own hands. Starts right when Bella wakes up from her transformation. Mother Daughter moment. FLUFF EXB Cullens Vampires Bella Vampire


**In preperation to Breaking Dawn that comes out in 3 days, I decided to do a little one shot set during Breaking Dawn. This is how I think Bella should have met Renesmee for the first time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The pain that was licking at my body, slowly started to disappear. Not as fast as I would have liked for it to, but at least it was disappearing. As the fire disappeared, my heart beat faster with each inch that was released from the fire. The fire finally settled in my heart, sending it to the fastest rhythm it'll ever beat.<p>

At last, my heart lost the battle and gave up, giving its last thump. As soon as my ears registered the last thump, my eyes flew open.

Everything was so _clear_. I could see every crevice and every curve the decorative ceiling had. I could see the dust particles floating in the air and each detail in the light bulb above my head. As a human, the light would have hurt my eyes to look at, but now, I could stare at it all day and never worry about getting a headache.

Something warm touched my arm, causing me to break off from my musings at my new sight. A hiss escaped my lips, causing a weird feeling to pass through my lungs. Oh yeah, I no longer needed to breath.

In the matter of half a second, I was off the table top and landing gracefully on the balls of my feet, crouching down in a defensive position. I looked around at my surroundings, noticing six other vampires in the room.

I quickly stood up from my defensive stance, ashamed of myself. This was my family; they were no threat to me. It was Edward who had touched my arm. _Silly_, I thought to myself. Of course Edward wouldn't feel cold to me now, we were the same temperature.

"Bella, it's alright, love," he said.

His voice. If I were still human, I knew the voice I was hearing with these new ears would have me falling to the ground with weak knees. If I thought his voice was soft and velvety when I was human, hearing his voice now was nothing compared to that. I compared the two voices, looking back on muddy human memories. It was hard to focus, it was like black material had been in front of my eyes all my human life. His voice reminded me of melted milk chocolate and the softest silk imaginable, impossibly believable.

Looking at Edward now was so different. I never truly saw how beautiful Edward actually was until now. I could see each detail of his face perfectly, which overshadowed the visions of Edward through human eyes. I didn't think he could get anymore gorgeous than he was now.

"Edward," I said in a small voice. I flinched at my voice. It sounded different, like wind chimes.

He smiled his famous crooked smile at me. I waited for my heart to stop then start again in overtime, then remembered my heart would never betray me again.

Edward walked around the table, ignoring the wary stares Jasper and Emmett were giving him. I looked at the family looking at them closely. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle stood in front of Alice and Esme, who were peeking curiously around the boys. When I laid my eyes on Jasper, my vampire instinct set off, making me pull Edward, who was walking towards me, behind me and crouching in front of him defensively. The bites covering his body put me on edge. It screamed, _Danger!_

Jasper, who had felt my emotions, leaned forward expectantly, sending out waves of calm. They didn't help, it was Edward's touch that pulled me out of my stance.

"It's alright, love. He's not going to hurt you or me," Edward said chuckling.

I stood up with a sheepish look on my face, remembering Jasper's story.

"Sorry Jasper," I said in my new voice.

"It's alright, Bella," he said in a shocked voice. I wondered what that was about.

I didn't have long to think about it, because Edward was touching me. My head whipped around to face him. He looked me up and down with eyes that showed hunger, and I knew it was no longer for my blood. I smiled at the thought.

"Like what you see?" I asked, teasingly.

"Yes ma'am," he said meeting my eyes.

I couldn't help what happened next. It kind of shocked me. I thought I wasn't supposed to feel like this for at least a year. I was suppose to be blood crazy. The thought of blood made my throat burn a little, but I quickly pushed that thought away as Edward's lips descended on mine.

For once, my lips didn't mold to his, but formed their own shape. His scent drove me wild, making me lock my fingers in his bronze locks. We were so lost in each other, we almost didn't hear the throat clearing behind us, probably Emmett's.

When we pulled apart, there were a few chuckles. I noticed then that Edward and I were wrapped around each other in a way that wasn't appropriate for company. I waited for the heat to cover my face, then remembered, I would never blush again. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Careful, keep acting like that and there will be another kid on the way," Emmett said. Edward rolled his eyes. That reminded me.

Where is my baby? Is Renesmee alright? The dim memory I had of my child almost didn't make her seem real. I wanted to see her.

I laid my hand against my stomach, expecting it to be round with my and Edward's child, but found it flat instead. I looked up to Edward with a look that gave away what I was thinking.

"She's downstairs with Rosalie. We had to keep her away for a little while," Edward answered.

I felt a little angry to be honest. Why did they keep my baby away from me? I wanted to see her now.

"I want to see her," I said.

"Bella, that's not such a great idea. She's half human, love. Let's get your thirst under control before you see her," he said.

When he mentioned the thirst, it flared up, but dim thoughts of my child made me forget about it completely. I needed to see her now. I needed to know she was okay. The last thing I remember of her, was her being ripped out of my arms.

"I'm fine. I want to see my baby," I said with a little demand in my voice. Could he not see how much I wanted her right now?

"How about we get you feed first? I promise we'll see her after," Edward said tugging on my hand.

I half expected to be pulled along, but managed to keep my feet firmly planted on the ground, causing Edward to be pulled to a stop. That was going to take some getting use to.

"I'm not thirst right now. Please, let me see our daughter," I said, pleading now.

"Bella," Carlisle said behind me, "you need to think about Renesmee first. How do you think you would feel about yourself if you accidentally hurt her?"

"I would never hurt my baby," I said, my anger suddenly appearing.

"Not intentionally, love. It's just a precaution. She's safe for now. Let's get her mother taken care of now," Edward said.

"No, I want to see her now," all niceness gone now.

Edward turned to Jasper, who I could feel sending waves of calm towards me. I felt myself calm down, which I hated.

"Bella, Renesmee will be safe. She's got everyone wrapped around her little finger," Alice said, stepping in front of Jasper.

I growled quietly, my anger boiling again. Everyone got to spend time with her, but me, her mother, wasn't allowed to see her yet.

Edward's hand tightened on mine as he pulled me, in an attempt to comfort me, in his arms.

"Ssh, love. Calm down," he whispered in my ear.

My anger disappeared suddenly, when I heard a loud cry from downstairs. My mother instincts took over my brain, cutting off all common sense. I needed to get to my baby and protect her. I made the decision so fast, no one could stop me before I was out the door and down the stairs in the living room.

There she was, cradled in Rosalie's arms, who was trying to calm her down. When she saw me, her eyes widened and she walked backwards to the back door.

"Give me my baby," I said calmly.

I stared at the little girl, mesmerized by her big brown eyes. Her hair hung just below her chin in little bronze ringlets. She looked more like a month old baby than a three day old baby. Was this the same girl from my memory? The brown eyes told me she was. I was there in her curls and eyes. Edward played a big part in her face and hair color. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. She was more beautiful than her father, impossible.

The little girl saw me and started reaching for me, leaning out of Rosalie's arms, who was quickly retreating from me. I followed her, feeling my anger boil as this person tried to take my baby away from me.

Suddenly, I heard someone behind me coming towards me. I waited until they were grabbing for me to move out of the way. Emmett went flying past me and into the wall next to Rosalie.

Jacob was suddenly in front of Rosalie, standing protectively in front of her and Renesmee. I stopped for a brief minute to wonder why he was still here, but ignored it as I heard another set of footsteps headed for me.

I tried to move out of the way, but the arms caught me easily. I struggled against them, reaching for my baby desperately, who was reaching back.

"I just want my baby," I cried tearlessly.

"Bella, calm down," Jasper said behind me.

I kept my eyes on Rosalie, who held my daughter close to her chest protectively. She whispered softly to Renesmee, trying to soothe her. I growled. I should be the one holding her and protecting her, not her being protected from me.

I couldn't help the anger that overtook me. It was powerful, almost knocking me to the ground. I just wanted my baby.

I lost it then. The anger blinded me altogether, making something that reminded me of an adrenaline rush course through my veins.

I threw Jasper off of me so quickly, he didn't have a chance of knowing what I was doing. I swiftly jumped over Jacob's head, landing between him and Rosalie.

Rosalie's eyes widened further, before she pulled her lips away from her teeth, letting out a possessive snarl. It caused a dangerous snarl of my own to release.

Without thinking, I sprung.

I could clearly hear a many sets of footsteps and Edward scream, "Wait!" behind me. I got one hand on Renesmee, ripping her gently but fiercely away from Rosalie, throwing her against the wall with a flick of my wrist. I put my arms around my baby, cradling her softly, looking down at her. Her cries stopped, looking up at me with a dazzling smile she inherited from her father.

My anger disappeared completely, a smile of my own overtaking my face. She fit so perfectly inside my arms, like she was made to stay there forever. Her skin was hot against mine, which felt like a pleasant fire. It was a pale color, with a hint of pink flush against her cheeks. I put my lips against her hot forehead, kissing it lightly. I inhaled her scent and smiled against her head. Her scent smelled exactly like an even mixture of mine and Edward's. It tickled my throat a little, but not enough to make me want to eat her. I would never hurt my daughter.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and crouched down, holding Renesmee behind me protectively. When I saw who it was, I relaxed. Edward stood in front of me with his hands held in the air in front of him. He approached me cautiously. I noticed we were alone in the room.

"It's alright, love. You're doing so well," he said with a smile.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt my daughter," I said.

"_Our_ daughter," he corrected with a dazzling smile.

I smiled back at him.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered, looking back down at her.

"Just like her mother," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist. Renesmee was tucked between our chests tightly.

She looked between the two of us, before reaching a hand up and touching me on the neck. My vision was suddenly gone from me. Instead, I saw another scene in another time. It was like looking in a mirror, except I saw my brown eyes staring back at me. I was sweaty and bloody. I blinked when the vision was gone and looked down at Renesmee to see her smiling proudly up at me.

"What was that?" I asked, shocked.

"She was showing you she remembers you," Edward said.

"_She_ showed me that?"

Edward shrugged like it was no big deal. "She's gifted."

I looked back down at her, kissing her nose.

"I love you, baby girl," I whispered to her. She smiled and reached up, playing with my hair. Edward and I laughed quietly.

"My girls," Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him with a smile.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too, forever," he said as he leaned his forehead on mine.

I was finally where I was suppose to be forever. With Edward and our daughter Renesmee. What more could I ask for?

**The End**


End file.
